


The Love of Slytherins

by LABrats



Series: LABrats Songfic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sweetness, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loved Harry...and they were happy together...but why was Harry with Blaise now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Slytherins

why was I dumb enough to leave?

Draco stared as he saw them again. One meeting for lunch is ok, because that's business. A dinner meeting business. Lunch for 2 weeks straight with breakfast or dinner added in often, is not a business thing, is it?

Draco blew out his breath as he stared across the street at the table with 2 laughing men. One used to be his boyfriend. One was a friend. But the green eyed man…He loved that man. He loved that man entirely. He really did.

I saw you with him today,

the boy who took my place

Draco didn't know why he kept watching them eat together, watching them as they would bump into each other while walking. He just didn't know. Didn't want to know, maybe?

Draco felt around his neck for the locket that he'd been given so long ago, a picture of them in the locket from when they were together. Happy. When they both knew they loved each other.

Draco pulled the necklace off and stared at the picture, before he threw it away. It would return to it's box, like always. But sometimes he really didn't want to remember it. Didn't want to remember Him. The man that always made him feel so happy, loved…the man who made him leave.

you seemed to much happier with me

but maybe that's the way I want it to be

He dropped by Harry's office and stared at the other man, who was looking at a picture with an almost sad look on his face. Draco wanted to run in and try to hug the look away, but was beaten when Blaise, his new boyfriend, walked in with 2 cups of Coffee. Harry perked up nearly immediately, and Draco sighed. Harry was happier when he brought in the peppermint tea that Draco still drank every time he thought of his old boyfriend. He used to hate it. Draco raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Blaise hadn't brought a pastry as well. Harry had a sweet tooth almost as large as Dumbledore's. Harry always kept a small bag of sweet on the leather cord around his neck. One sweet for everyone he lost in the war. Draco remembered being told about it when he noticed the way that Harry's sweet tooth changed with the days. He only ate Lemon Drops around when Dumbledore died. Chocolate for Remus, jawbreakers for Tonks, peppermint fluff for Flitwick, Licorice for Snape, coffee candy for Kingsley, cinnamon balls for Fred, and Junior Mints for Sirius.

Harry had been his boyfriend long enough that Draco knew them by heart, and could tell you that he was working his way through a drawer of chocolate Frogs for Ron, who died as an auror, and would still be at it for another week, then move to the licorice for Snape.

But it's just another one of those days

the way you made it feel so right

the way you fit in my arms at night

I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life

Draco watched as Harry and Blaise seemed to get more comfortable in front of him, then he would leave to get drunk every night. He remembered the first time he kissed Harry. he saw Harry shirtless- it had been an accident. Harry had let Draco into Harry's apartment and was going to change his shirt, but Harry knocked something over and Draco ran in. Harry didn't have his shirt on, and Draco saw the scarring and Harry's bandages over the newer injuries. Harry explained he forgets about being injured at all, unless he leaves the bandages on. So, when he's home, he leaves the bandages on to remind himself. And he always leaves the bandages on his back to allow him less pain when sitting.

but it's just another one of those days,

I can't help but feel a little upset,

about the things you and I never had,

I had the world, but instead I threw it all away,

Draco stared into a cup of firewhiskey as his last fight came to mind. How they started fighting, he never knew…didn't want to, I think. They had always been so careful around each other and the past. Now Pansy came over to remind him of the marriage contract, and Harry had heard it. Harry thought Draco was cheating…or leaving. And kicked him out. Draco wanted to go back, but never could. He tried he knew he did. but…it was never enough.

now it's just another one of those days,

so tell me what happens next?

it's out of my hands I guess,

It took Draco a week to get over seeing Harry's just shagged look while he was with Blaise. Draco still wanted to go in there and take Harry back, but Harry was happy…and Draco wouldn't go against that. Could he?

Draco was deep in his own thoughts as he stared at Harry more.

I just don't want to believe,

why don't you tell me believe?

Why did you let me leave?

it's not the way it's gotta be,

what's wrong with me?

Draco didn't know why he obsessed with Harry like this. Didn't understand why, unlike everyone else, he couldn't move on. What was so wrong with Draco that he couldn't fix things with Harry? Why wasn't his love enough?

Why don't you tell me to believe?

Why did you let me leave?

is that the way it has to be?

Draco made the decision to talk to him. To ask. It was a wrong decision, apparently. Harry didn't want to see him. Knew he'd been there but didn't want to see him again. Ever.

Draco left that place nearly in tears, though he would never admit it.

but it's just another one of those days

the way you made it all feel so right,

the way you fit into my arms at night,

I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life,

but it's just another one of those days,

I can't help but feel a little upset,

about the things you and I never had

I had the world, but instead threw it away,

now it's just another one of those days.

Draco watched Harry more. It was just another one of those days when he wanted nothing more then to hug the love of his life, but the love of his life was in someone else's arms. So Draco watched. And waited. And Hoped.

But then, hoping never changed anything, did it?


End file.
